


Oneshots Tumblr

by ringsystories



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Dailysoap, Gay, Love, M/M, Tumblr
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringsystories/pseuds/ringsystories
Summary: Meine Kurzgeschichten von Tumblr hier hoch geladen





	Oneshots Tumblr

"Wärst du mal besser bei Hauke geblieben" seufzte Ringo leise. Ruckartig setzte Easy sich auf und sah zu Ringo runter.  
"Was?" fragte er und klang dabei so schockiert.  
"Wärst du mal besser bei Hauke geblieben" wiederholte Ringo.  
"Was? Warum das denn?" verwirrt sah Easy in Ringos Augen  
"Jetzt wo ich die Turnhalle verloren habe, kann ich dir gar nichts mehr bieten. Hauke könnte das. Der könnte dir eine Traumhochzeit bezahlen, eine Traumreise, eine Kamera, eine Villa, einfach alles. Und ich kann dir gar nichts mehr bieten" erklärte Ringo und seufzte wieder leise auf.  
"Willst du mich verarschen?" aufgebracht stand Easy auf und holte sein Handy. Wie konnte Ringo sowas nur sagen? Überhaupt denken?  
"Ich meine du hast so viel verdient, bekommst von mir aber so wenig" flüsterte Ringo.  
Easy kam zurück zum Bett und setzte sich zwischen Ringos Beine, lehnte seinen Rücken an Ringos Brust. "Schau mal hier: Das ist ein Foto von uns beiden" murmelte Easy und deutete auf das Bild. Das Bild war eines ihrer Selfies von ihrem gemeinsamen Camping Trip.  
"Und jetzt?"  
"Jetzt schau dir mal mich auf dem Foto an" fuhr Easy fort.  
"Wunderschön" flüsterte Ringo bedächtig und legte seine Arme um Easys Bauch ineinander.  
"Wir waren im Wald und hatten fast gar nichts außer ein paar Decken, das Zelt uns uns. Aber ich hatte dich. SIehst du wie glücklich mich das macht? Ich brauche nichts außer dich. Mir ist es egal was da mit Hauke ist, was der mir kaufen kann. Außerdem verdienst du bei Huber ja auch nicht so schlecht" hauchte Easy.  
Ringo legte seine Lippen in Easys Nacken und küsste ihn sanft. "Wirklich?" flüsterte er leise.  
"Natürlich" bestätigte Easy.  
"Ich liebe dich auch" hauchte Ringo und legte seinen Kopf auf Easys Schultger. 

"Außerdem habe ich Hauke nie geliebt" hängte Easy hinten dran.  
"Aber mich" murmelte Ringo.  
"Aber dich"


End file.
